The Demons’ King
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: AU. “Sasukesama’s greatest power doesn’t come from physical strength or the amount charka he posses.” Even with that advice, Sasuke is determined to find a way to become stronger with Demons' Kings power. NaruSasu


**Title:** The Demons' King

**Chapter Title:** Weak

**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1

**Online Post: December 8, 2004. 1:15 P.M.**

**Summary: **Sasuke has never been strong. Sasuke would do anything to gain the power he seeks, even if it means taken on a swarm of demons... NaruSasu….various other shounen-ai and hete pairings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small drops of blood splattered on the floor as the twelve-year-old boy fell to the ground. His opponent looked towards the vacant balcony seats reserved for the Uchiha Clan. For a fraction of a second, the boy's eyes held sadness and disappointment for it went to being normal indifference. Cheers rang throughout the indoor arena as the announcer proclaimed the winner, 'Sasuke Uchiha.'

'**_Uchiha…_**

**_The one word that controlled my entire world as my mother drew elegant black strokes on the paper scroll. It the first word I learned to write. Each child born of the Uchiha clan always started with the same word. However, the words following the symbol would decide your role within the family._**

_**Perfection…**_

_**Loyalty…**_

**_Obedience…_**

**_It was an honor to have your first name written before the tenth word. My older brother learnt his name right after Uchiha. It meant, Itachi, was important to the clan and it was already declared he would be next successor of the clan when deem fit for him to hold the position. Itachi was the best in everything and people thought I would be just as good as my older brother. Soon the family found out that my skills weren't up to par with Itachi's or any other Uchiha. My abilities were ranked the weakest ever record of an Uchiha. _**

_**I was weak…**_

_**I was inferior…**_

_**I was worth nothing to the family…**_

**_It only confirmed with the final brush stroke…_**

**_The last word I'd learned from my mother was…Sasuke…'_**

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as his bodyguards escorted him back to his bedroom on the Uchiha's privately owned airship after the match ended. The brunette boy wasn't accustomed to hanging in the praises of strangers because their opinions meant nothing to him. The two bodyguards stopped outside of Sasuke's cabin door as their ward entered alone with the door slamming shut behind him.

"How was your match?" A monster resembling an overstuffed black rabbit asked as it crawled from under the bed.

"A waste of time, Shina-dono." Sasuke replied as he reclined back on his bed. The bunny-like monster took the liberty to jump on the blue-sheeted bedding and with a small hop; she landed on her master's stomach. Through half-shielded eyes, Sasuke could see Shina's long ear, pierced with three solid gold earnings, dangling in front her right eye. Shina's other ear remained standing up, along with a few strained hairs clustering around her cottontail.

"I'm sure Sasuke-sama will come across stronger opponents in the next country."

"Not if I'm kept in the novice division, especially when my skills aren't up to Itachi's standards." In all of his battles, Sasuke relied heavily on his quick mind, speed, and flawless maneuvering to take down all his adversaries. Yet, when it came to brute force and charka level, he couldn't compete.

"Sasuke-sama's greatest power doesn't come from physical strength or the amount charka he posses."

"What are you saying exactly?" Sasuke was mildly confused by Shina's statement. The small monster been with him for three years and overheard his family telling him that he had no special powers.

"Is being stronger than your brother, really that important to you?' A sad sigh escaped when Sasuke nodded his head to answer her question. 'Sasuke-sama… Listen carefully because I can only say this once. There is a legend told amongst my people that the Demons' King would grant unlimited power to any person who can defeat the twelve reigning demons."

"Shina-dono, do you know the names of these demons and where I can find them?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama but I only know of two. Many demons haven't been mentioned since the War of the Demons' Plight. The only ones I can remember are the mist demon, Zabuza and the snow demon, Haku. It is rumored that wherever Zabuza travels, Haku will always be close by. They are most likely to stay in cold mountainous areas."

"Shina, there is no way I can fight demons?"

"There are many ways to weaken demons to your level. You just have search for those methods of that particular demon. Also, gaining more allies, like me, would benefit greatly." Sasuke took a few moments to reflect on her words until he stumped by one thing mentioned.

"What was the War of the Demons' Plight **1**?"

"Are you serious? What do they teach you humans besides ridiculous table manners?"

"It's illegal to talk about it, except to honor the people who fought in the war. However, I accidentally found out that members of family were taught about the war when I was looking for Itachi. When Father found out, he got angry. He told me to forget what I heard and that I was forbidden to learn anymore about the subject. He doesn't trust me to keep the secret."

"Humans are strange creatures. The War of the Demons' Plight happened thirty years ago, when everyone's tension and hatred had reached the breaking point. Large groups of monsters, apparitions, demons and elemental spirits made an alliance to start the genocide of the human race…. Um, that all you need to know for the moment. I'll tell you more another time because you have a guest, awaiting your presence." A wave of silence swept over the room and on the other side of the door, the bodyguards' voices were heard.

"How's the kid?" One of the ship's crewmembers chatted with the guards.

"He's talking to himself again."

"I heard he'd a mental breakdown at eight-years-old when he took part of an exorcism. It just proves the Hyuuga's are the better family to deal with exorcisms."

"Naw, this kid is just the screwed-up black sheep of the family."

"Oh, by the way, the captain wants you guys on deck. There seems to be an ice storm coming probably hiding Flurries. We need you guys to expel them."

Inside the room, Sasuke tried his best to contain his fluxing emotions until a metal clanging resounded within the vents. His bed started to move as the mental frame of the vent hit the bed; suddenly, Sasuke's bed tipped on its side. Meanwhile, the short blonde boy came sailing over the edge and landing on top of him.

"Owww…. Whose brilliant idea was it to put a bed in front of a vent!" The blonde yelled in a fit of angry than covered his mouth when realized he was too loud.

"Who the hellare you?" Sasuke asked icily.

"What! When did you get here?"

"You'll answer my question first." Sasuke shook with authoritarian voice taught in the rules of the Uchiha conduct.

"Quiet down! Do want us to get caught?" The boy flew at him with hands covering his mouth. Sasuke struggled a bit to get the boy's hand away from his mouth.

"You're the only one being loud… Tell me, why are you here?" Sasuke said.

"Just catching a lift to the Valley of the Mist."

"Tch, Stowaway." The way Sasuke said the word made the blonde upset.

"So are you!" The blonde assumed.

"If you passage on this ship, then you will have to work for it."

"Who are you to order me!"

"I'm the owner of the ship, moron."

"Like I'm going to fall for your shitty lie, you bastard!" Before Sasuke could reply to the boy's comment, the airship jolted and the lights flickered. "Can't the captain keep this piece of junk steady?" The blonde-haired person whined his last word as the airship began to plummet to the surface.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 **Did anyone catch were I got the idea to call it the War of the Demons' Plight? I got it from Slayers, ya know…The War of the Monsters' Fall

**2 **Shina is stolen from Vampire Princess Miyu.


End file.
